A New War reach Sera
by The Helghast Marine
Summary: 25 years after the locust war, the restored Coalition of Ordered Governments led by First Minister Jinn faced off against a new invading faction know as the Nazis. Their commander, Wihelem Strasse is both a brilliant and ruthless General who commands a massive on the COG and the Nazis war machine drawn into conflict to fight over territory, resources and what is left of Sera


**Know The Enemy**

 **Author's note : Inspired by the Halo Wars 2 trailer and the song "I know you". In anticipation for Wolfenstien series , I decide to create a short story involving gears of war 4.**

 **It is also set on the song " I know You."**

 **Plot : 25 years after the end of the locust war , humanity successfully restored Sera to it's former glory. But peace shattered when a new enemy emerged out of shadows of post-war Sera and begun a massive conquest of the planet. Now war has catch up with humanity again and peace will never be the same.**

* * *

 **Opening Scene**

Fade into the ruins of a unknown city , buildings reduced to rumble and it's streets littered with debris and wreckage of abandons. In the heart of the city stood two armies facing each other ; the Third Army of the Third Reich and the restored Coalition of Ordered Governments army.

An old man dressed in German general figures walking towards the COG army slowly with his hands in his pockets and the old man pause to look a charmed remains of a statue bearing the symbol of the COG. When the man turned to reveal General William Strasse " Deathshead". Behind the general were legions of Waffen SS soldiers , commandos and shock troopers with weapons ranged from assault rifle, LMGs to rocket launchers , Supersoldatens ( super soldiers) in heavy armor and steel mask welding Heavy chain guns. Heavy robots, Tiger tanks with duel cannons, AFVs , Wolf tanks , Panzerhunds eager to spill blood and finally squadrons of attack helicopters hovering in formation.

A woman in blue civilian clothing with her hands behind her back revealed to be First Minster Jinn. Jinn walked through the ranks of Deebees robotic troopers of all classes and Gear soldiers along with Centaur tanks included King Raven helicopters and Kestral Gunships hovering in mid air.

The two leaders of their respected fractions came face to face with each other with thin a distance.

" First Minister Jinn." said General Deathshead with a sneer plastered on his winkled face.

" General Deathshead." said Minister Jinn with a scowl on her face. " Have you brought the COG to heel under your tyranny." with a hint of venom in her tone.

" I will spare the irony Minister." said General Deathshead as he circle around the Minister who circle back." We are here to free the people from your COG tyranny. But I will show you the full power of the Third Reich when you witness the wrath of the German war machine on your doorstep. "

"The Third Reich and I saw through the lies of democracy. We don't fear the hatred then you do .We have brought freedom and unity for the pure." continued the German General.

" Your New Empire?" mocked Jinn still crossing her arms

" You will bring nothing but death, destruction, suffering and hundreds of grieving families, I seen it and the COG see it." growled Jinn pointing a finger at the General." We would not surrender to tyranny and oppression from your Nazis Germany. "You expect us to throw everything away; everything we build so hard for that you could go to war with us."

The general chucked " We are the true masters of the Aryan race Minister. We conquered Russia, Europe and America. Now, your Sera are only just the beginning. You can judge of what we destroy but what we created" with a grin, which Jinn looked, disgusted.

" You think you are true master of humanity General." growled Minister Jinn " I will show you Nazis that Nazis are nothing but monsters."

" You will try COG." said Deathshead as his grin seriously disappeared gravely , turning to face here " But you can't decline the truth. This was the sins of the COG's doing. Minister, I still remember their sins and your insolence. "

Jinn narrowed her eyebrows at the General with fury and the two armies were twitching on their weapons on which side will spill blood first.

" There will never be peace. General." snarled Jinn with hint of defiance. The General grinned with cold satisfaction. " You are forgetting one thing."

" What is that ? retorted Deathshead.

"You are afraid of your own humanity than the monster you become. Now that's your sin." said Jinn only to struck a serious nerve into the General tighten with fury. The General eyes burned with anger.

The two leaders and their armies started at each other in a faceoff with narrow looks. General Deathshead stood with his arms behind his back with a handgun on his one of his hand . Minister Jinn crossed her arms with tighten lips. Fire burned in their eye with the same intensity as a fire pit. Soldiers of the Third Reich raised their weapons and Deebees and Gears raised their weapons too.

During this intense standoff, the Nazis and the COG both wonder how long this new war would last

* * *

.

 **Trailer: Know the Enemy**

Scene cut into the middle of the war torn city. The skies fill with dust, ashes, and buildings burned down by artillery fire. A politician walking down the ruined street revealed to be Minister Jinn. A squad of gears ran pass her.

A team of Gears raced into the alley before turning left. The gears fan out on the road before taking cover behind a concrete barricade. The gears assembled themselves in cover. The Gear soldier signal the squad to move forward and two gears leap from cover and make a break for it as the rest follow. A helmetless Gear turned his head around. The Gear's mouth dropped in shock at the wall he was facing

The broken wall shatter in slow motion with debris blasting two Gears off their feet as a hulking beast of grey metal revealed to be a panzerhund (Tank dog) smashed it through effortlessly send the gears flying .

The rest of the Gears opened fired with their assault lancers desperately at the panzerhund shaking it's victim by the leg. A Supersoldaten jumped from a apartment building behind them and crashed down on one of the gear with its steel boots and at the same time catch the Gears off guard as the Supersoldaten fired its laser mingun.

 _ **Song :" I know you, we been here before"**_

In slow motion , the three gears were blasted away amidst rocks and debris as the panzerhund and the supersoldaten continued it's attack on the remaining COG soldiers. Minister Jinn continued to walked calmly through the battle

 _ **Song: " No surprise"**_

Minister Jinn walked along , look determined while a centaur tank pull up behind her and turn it's main cannon.

Cut to the rear view of the Centaur in battle , the tank firing a shell , the Supersoldaten exploded and flung backward it's half of it's torso. The panzerhund turned but the Centaur accelerate forward then ram and crushed the panzerhund under its wheels

 _ **Song " Settle old score."**_

 _ **Song: " I know the darkness**_

 _The centaur continues driving. Another tank drives alongside it, but is shot and explodes._

 _ **Song: "from inside"**_

The shots came from three enhanced Tiger tanks entrenched in building hulls supported by waffen SS panzergrenadiers . Their main cannons open fire and splitting a volley of shells at the COG, cutting to the shells flying straight into battle. SS Panzergrenadiers fired with assault rifles and panzerfausts.

 _ **Song: " Reckless rage."**_

The scene paused as the shells and streams of bullets froze in mid air , a old bald man in a general dress uniform with a side arm on his belt with his hands behind his back. He walk by the tiger tanks , runs a hand on the 88mm cannon of a tiger tank.

 _ **Song : " And Poison pride "**_

The shells resume their speed and smashed into the centaur tank; blowing up the turret and flipping it on it's side. Sending it's flaming hull away. Countless deebees , guardians drones and sliverbacks piloted by Gears attacking the tanks and the waffen SS.

Walking ahead of the COG forces, Minister Jinn look forward grimly .

 _ **Song " I know the weakness."**_

Jinn looked up at the grey covered sky to see A wave of COG condor transport planes and Heavy vulture bombers in the skies. The transports planes deploy heptagon drop pods and firebombs on Nazis positions.

 **Song " I know the pain."**

( close up ) The drop pods and bombs as they fell from the sky , cut to the tiger tanks as the pods pierce into the tiger tanks falling into pieces while the infantry ran for cover. At the same , firebombs from the vultures exploded on the ground spreading waves of flames on screaming Nazis soldiers caught in the blast. flaming panzergrenadiers ran in circles."

 **Song: " I know the fear."**

A drop pod dropped dead center into the tiger tank, piecing itself into the turret as pieces came flying off. The General walked past the destruction of the tiger tank and fallen panzergrenadiers looking unfazed and unperturbed.

 **Song : " We do not name."**

An aerial shot of the battlefield and the tiger tanks destroyed , a drop pod released a Deebee shepherd trooper advancing into the battlefield accompany by Gears , sliverbacks and Kestral gunships supported by King ravens with heavy weaponry

 **Song :" And the one who comes to finds me. "**

Close up of General Deathshead who stops and placed his fists behind his back.

 **Song : " When my time is through."**

Minister Jinn stopped and crossed her arms and looked General Deathshead right in the eye. The battlefield filled with both of their armies. General Deathshead and Minister Jinn stared at each other

 **Song: "I know you. "**

The scene paused as their forces clashed, hundreds of Gears firing and charging up their chainsaw bayonets accompany by Deebee troops as COG vehicles followed them freeze and mass of German soldiers raised their weapons and fire as their own war machines made contact with their enemies.

 **Song: "Yeah I know."**

Pan out over the slowly moving battlefield, the Battle rage on between COG and German troops. A gear slashed his chainsaw bayonet on a Waffen SS infantryman . A panzerhund leap on a Gear . A Heavy robot raised its foot on a drown Gear and a pair of King Raven performing a bombing run on mass of Nazis infantry and vehicles. A waffen SS stab a Deebee drone with a bayonet. Supersoldaten fired their heavy minguns. A horten 229 flews low firing it's machine guns. COG tanks and German tanks exchanged shells.

Full view of the battlefield, City streets were filled with flares of gunfire and explosions, in skies were tracer fire from condors and vultures dropping drop pods and bombs and German fighter planes emerged in dogfight with Kestral gunships. A windflare was present with thin a distance with shattering lighting strikes.

 **Know Your Enemy**


End file.
